In Our Own World
by ooh-ooh-ah-ah55
Summary: Ruby moves to live with her brother, Stan Marsh in South Park, Colorado. She meets some new friends and one person that she can't describe her feelings for. These crazy dreams put her in this odd phase...
1. Falling into Darkness

I opened the door. Without looking, I took a step in and fell. I don't know where. It was dark and cold. I closed my eyes tight. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I struggled to open my eyes. When I finally did, I was in my bed. 'It was just a dream...'

Just as I lay my head down, my alarm went off. "Damn it..." I whispered. I shut off my alarm and got out of bed. I showered, brushed my hair, and went downstairs.

I'm Ruby Marsh. I just moved to South Park Colorado. I have a sister, Shelley and a brother Stan. I'd been living with my aunt in Montreal, Canada. I did... something in school that caused her to decide she didn't want me to live with her. Now I live with my parents and Stan. Shelley moved out 3 months ago.

I felt sick. I didn't eat breakfast. I put on my pink chullo hat, which had a purple puffball on top. I waited for Stan and we left together. We waited for the bus. When three boys approached Stan grinned. "Hey, Stan!" The boy in the green ushanka said. "Hey Kyle. Hey Kenny. Hey Fatass." The fat boy turned red. "Ey! Don't insult me in front of your girlfriend," he said grinning evilly and looking at me. "Gross!" I yelled. "I'm his SISTER, fatass. Get the facts before you assume." He raised an eye brow and smiled. "Wow. Stanley, why ever can not you be more like your sister? You're just a wuss," he said. "Shut the hell up, Cartman," Stan said. Just then, the bus came. Cartman tried to go in first, but I pushed him out of the way. I wanted to be the first one in.

I took a seat in the middle, afraid of bumps in the back and weird stares in the front. Stan sat with Kyle in a seat across from me. I looked out the window. Pretty soon, we were at our last stop. When the doors were about to close, one boy came running. He had dark black hair and even darker eyes. The only seat left was the seat I was sitting at. He looked around. He looked at two boys and I heard him whisper "Dude, what the fuck?" to them. He looked at me and I looked at his eyes. "You can, uh, sit here," I said and moved over a bit. "Thanks," he said, smiling. He sat down. "Heh, nice hat," he said. I realized we hat the same hat, though his was blue with a yellow puffball. "Same to you," I said smiling. "I'm Ruby." "That's fuckin' crazy! I have a sister named Ruby. I'm Craig," he said blushing a bit. 'Wow. First day and I have a friend. Seems like we have a lot in common.'

When we finally got to the school, Craig, for some reason waited until everyone was out before getting up. We ended up walking in together. I took out my schedule and checked which class I had next. "Uh, Craig? Which room is 118?" I asked. "I have that class too. Just follow me." he replied.

We walked to the class and I tried my hardest to memorize the route. I looked at every door which practically made my brain explode. When we got to the classroom, he stopped at the door, allowing me to walk in first. I took a seat in the second row, kinda hoping Craig would sit next to me. I didn't sit in the back because I have always been a top student. And, fortunately, Craig sat next to me. We shared one table. The teacher was a balding man... in a dress and a brown wig. "Alrighty, cheeeldren. Heehehee!" he...er...she said. "This is your biology class." All she taught about was That 70's Show ratings. The class was over soon and we went through the rest of the day together. Me and Craig. At the end of the day, when I was about to get off the bus, I hugged Craig. "Thanks." I said quietly. I walked into the house smling.


	2. Stuck Close but Far

**First chapter was rather short. Yes, each chapter will contain a dream. Enjoy, my little droids.**

I stood in front of the door. The door had a bright light seeping through the crack. I knew I shouldn't open it, but I did. I raised a hand to cover my eyes. The light was just so bright! The light was blinding and I fell in the room. There was no floor. As I fell lower and lower the light dimmed. I saw lockers. I was in the school. I walked around. It was empty. "Hello?" I asked, my voice echoing off the walls. "Stan? Kyle?" I turned down a hall. I heard something. A... cry. "Hello? Who's there?" I asked, sounding worried. When I took another turn, I gasped. This person was sobbing, coughing up blood. There was a deep cut on their chest.

Craig and I kept our seats on the bus. We walked into the classroom together, talking. We walked out talking. It went on like that all day. We talked about video games, TV shows, that queer teacher we found in every class dressed as someone else... :/

This went on for weeks. Pretty soon, he forgot about his friends, Clyde, Token, Tweek, and Jason. I figured it was payback for ditching him on the first day of school. Soon, we were hanging out after school and on weekends. Yesterday, he came to my house. We went up to my room. "Wanna play GTA IV?" I asked. "Hellz yeah!" He replied. I turned the Xbox on with the controller. We sat on my bed. Trust me, man, this is the best game ever. I played for 20 minutes, then I let Craig play. He hogged the controller for 45 minutes. "Son of a...dude it's 1:17. Turn this off," I said. "K..." He replied pouting. He knew I HATED when he pouted. The game was off and the controllers were put in my game box.

"What shall we do now, friend?" I asked him. "Wanna make out?" he asked jokingly. He'd been joking like that for about 5 days. "Ugh, shut up." I said, hitting his arm. I turned away for a while to plug my cellphone on a charger. Out of no where, Craig glomps me. We were laughing and he was on top of me, tickling me and poking me. I rolled him over so I was on top of him and I got off. After that, Craig was blushing so dark red. He must have noticed by how I was looking at him because he left less than a minute later.

In school that Monday, I met a girl. Her name is Wendy Testaburger. She's Stan's ex-girlfriend. They were dating since, like, fourth grade. She was dating Token Black now. I think it was just because he buys her jewelery and shoes every Friday. She doesn't seem that happy to be dating him. I think she's even cheating on him with Stan. That would mean Stan is cheating on his girlfriend, Heidi. He probably is because I heard SHE'S cheating on HIM with Leopold Stotch. He's probably totally clueless about the whole situation.

Wendy has been my best girl friend. We share secrets, we go shoe-shopping, all that girly crap. Oddly, I'm actually enjoying it. I have never had such a girly friend. With her dating Token, who is good friends with Clyde, we get plenty of discounts in 's shoe store. I got some really cute boots for $25!

I tell Wendy secrets sometimes. Little secrets, like "He's cute" or "There's this kid I had a crush on in 6th grade..." I didn't tell her anything big like what I did in my last school.

I was in an everlasting tunnel. I was in a car. I drove on and on and on. This tunnel never ended. The tunnel had rainbows, and unicorns, and all that girl stuff. I saw Craig sitting down about a mile down. Suddenly, the car slowed down. I checked the gas. The needle was on 'E'. 'God dammit!' "CRAIG!" I yelled. He didn't hear me. After the constant good things, I was stuck, so close but so far from Craig.

**Interesting, yes yes. I use this little things in the ends to describe her feelings. Can you decipher it? Reviews will be treated as golden chocolate bunny rabbits. Private messages will be treated as glitter unicorns. Favorites with be treated as sparkling butterflies. **


	3. Walking on Sunshine isn't the Answer

**Updating quite fast. Don't want to leave my readers in suspense. Enjoy.**

* * *

>I started walking. It could take at least 30 minutes, but I didn't care. He still didn't see me. I walked a little faster. After about 15 seconds, I was just feet away from him. 'How the hell did that happen?' "Hey Ruby," he said, smiling. I smiled back. "Hey. What is this...this tunnel?" I asked him, finally right next to him. "This is your life," he said, leaning in towards me. My eyes widened and I was in my bed.<p><p>

Craig wasn't in school on Monday. Or Tuesday... Or Wednesday. He didn't come in that whole week, and the Monday of the next week. After school, I went to his house.

His mother answered the door. "Oh, hello, Ruby!" she said, smiling. "Hi," I replied, "Is Craig here?" At this, she frowned. "A-actually, we haven't seen Craig in a while. He said he was going to school last Monday, but he never came home." I was shocked. 'Where the hell could he have gone?' "Oh... Okay. Bye, Mrs. Tucker." I turned around and walked home. I went to my room and took out my phone. I dialed Craig's number. It rang a few times. "Hello?" a voice on the other line said. "Hello? Craig?" I was totally confused. "Yeah. Wh-what's up?" he asked. "What do you mean, 'what's up?'? Where the fuck are you?" I asked, kinda loud. "Why do I have to tell you?" he asked, almost sounding rude. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I said, "Because you're my best friend. School has been hell since you stopped coming. Please, tell me where you are." He sighed. "You know that alley behind the school? Where the goth kids hung out before the principal kicked them out?" he asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Well, go there. Go straight down until you see a trash can. Move it and go through that tunnel." he explained, slowly. "OK." "Oh," he added, "Bring a brown paper bag. Bye." He hung up before I could say goodbye. I put my phone in my pocket and wiped the tears out of my eyes.

I stopped in front of the alley. I took a deep breath. I took slow steps down the dark path, the snow crunching beneath my feet. I saw a trash can and I moved it to the side. I saw a cloud of smoke peeking out a corner. I walked towards it. I saw Craig sitting on the ground with some other junkie looking kids. They were all smoking..weed. I held the empty brown paper bag in my hands and it dropped to the puddle of mud in front of me. Craig looked up at me, his eyes puffy and red. "Craig—what are you doing?" I asked. "Getting rid of my problems," he replied plainly, taking another hit. When he pulled it out of his mouth, I bent down and slapped it out of his hand. I stepped on it and kicked it into the puddle. "What problems do you have?" I asked, practically yelling. He chuckled as he said, "None now." A tear rolled down my cheek as I started to stand up. He grabbed my arm and held me down. "No, don't leave. Wh-why ya crying?" I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched my best friend in this position. I could hear the tears in my own voice as I replied, "This is not you. This is not my best friend." He raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit. "You're right," he said, moving closer to me, "This is more." He held my face with his hands and kissed me. I pushed him away. "Stop," I told him shaking my head. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again, this time longer. His junkie friends just sat there, passing a Ziplock bag on and on. "Stop!" I yelled pushing him away again. He looked at me with a 'What the fuck is your problem?' look as I got up to leave. I took a picture of all of them with my phone. "If you're not in school tomorrow, I'll tell your parents and call the police." I said. I turned around to start walking, but I turned back to flip them off with both hands. I turned at the corner then removed the lid of the trash can. I smiled as I took the bag of marijuana (That I stole from the boys) out of my bag along with a lighter. I lit the bag and threw it in the trash can. I replaced the lid. (I didn't want Craig to burn in the fire.) I walked away and didn't turn back.

I left the house early this morning and walked to school. I got there right on time, just before the bus. I walked into the school first. I went to my locker and took out a biology book, hand printed by the biology teacher. I was the first in class. That was a horrible mistake. The queer teacher was still shaving her legs. And her armpits. And her tongue. I tried to block out the image from my memory by keeping the biology book in my face. I didn't take my face out of the book at all. I felt my face turn deep red as I heard someone sit down in the chair next to mine. The bell rang and I was sure the teacher was done, so I put the book down. I turned to my right and sure enough, Craig was there. His eyes were white. "Hey," he said casually. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. He looked confused. 'Don't play dumb with me...' "Nothing. Why do you ask?" "Why do you smoke weed?" I asked, causing him to do an 'Ohh, duh' face. He shrugged and said, "It makes me feel better." "But you have no freakin' problems!" I whisper-yelled. "And how would you know that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "We'll talk about it later..." I mumbled as the bell rang.

"Alright, children. Open your books to page bibbity. Now, what is a bibbity? Anyone know? No? OK, neither do I. We'll skip that. Uhh... Any...no... oh, hey, nahh... Just read the book and leave me alone. He put on a black cloak and disappeared. Craig poked me the whole time but I ignored him. He hugged me, he tickled me, once he even kissed me. I ignored him and tried my hardest not to blush. 'Now this is where I'm stuck...'

The bell rang and we got up and went to second period. Then third. Then lunch. I sat alone. Craig sat next to me. "So, how would _you_ know if I have no problems?" he asked poking me. "You have a perfect life! Two parents that give you whatever you want, a sister that's not annoying like others are, a totally _awesome _best friend-" I pointed to myself, "-and your awesome hair." I touched his soft, straight black hair and he blushed slightly. "Well," he said, "m-maybe there's a problem with one of _them_." I put a finger on my chin. "Hmm." I said, causing Craig to laugh his 'That's so freakin' cute.' laugh. "Is it... with your parents?" He shook his head. "Is it.. with your sister?" He shook his head. "Is it with your hair? Have you been using Garnier again?" He shook his head. I gasped and put a hand on my mouth. "It's with _moi_?" He nodded.

"Are you upset that I was stronger than you when you le glomped moi?"

"No."

"Are you upset that I didn't let you borrow my GTA?"

"No."

"Then what the fu- _hell _is it?"

He looked directly into my eyes.

I took slow steps. Everything was...dead. The plants were leaning and brown. The only people there were me, Craig, and Craig's family. Everytime I took a step, the plants beneath my feet crumbled to ash. When Craig and his family did, the plants stayed the same. "It's _my_ fault?" I asked myself aloud. Everything went black.

**What is Craig's problem? Why did he start smoking weed? Why can't I stop eating vanilla cake frosting? Find out..uhh.. 2 of these 3 things in the next chapter!**

**Reviews will be treated as pure milk chocolate diamonds.**


	4. Asses of fires and interruptions

**Here comes the weekend. Prepare for the most epic updates you have ever seen.**

He looked directly into my eyes.

I gave him a 'Well? Get on with it' look.

Just then, the smoke alarms went off. A pitch black cloud swept out the lunch ladies little food window. "EVERYBODY, OUT!" the lunch lady yelled, hopping right over the food counter. 'Never eating school food again.' The principal turned on a microphone and said "Everyone! Walk in a single file li-" before being pushed by a group of screaming 11th graders.

I grabbed Craig's arm and we ran outside, way down the street. There was an explosion sound, and we saw fire coming out of the windows of the cafeteria. The fire department soon arrived and put out the fire. We walked up to the school, and everything in the cafeteria was black. The walls, the tables, the leftover pizza.

From then on, we had to go home for lunch.

I never found out Craig's little 'problem'. What problem could he possibly have with _me_? I think he just wants me to act nicer to him. I'm already kinda nice. Except when I call him a little girl, but that's all! This only proves that he _is _one.

The school days went on as normal. Craig and I passed notes in class, I got near perfect scores on every test, we sat together at lunch. Craig came to my house sometimes to do homework. Me doing extra credit, him doing classwork that was due three days ago. He begged me to give him the answers. He was too lazy to do the work, and it was simple multiplication! It was a math problem to figure out Oprah Winfrey's bra size. That math teacher really creeps me out. I told him that if he did the work his self, I'd give him a surprise. (By the look on his face, I could tell he took it the wrong way.) He gave in. He did the work, and when I checked it, he got it right.

"Was that so hard?" I asked.

"Yes!" he answered. "Where's my surprise?"

I smiled. "Close your eyes."

He closed his eyes and giggled. I questioned that in my head, but then ignored it.

He could feel me getting closer to him. I could tell because he leaned his head in a little more.

I raised my hand up and stuck a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth.

"There's your surprise!" I said.

"Oh." he bit the cookie. "I love chocolate chip."

I took the cookie and bit it, then gave it back. He stared at me with his 'WTF.' look, but shrugged it off and continued eating his cookie. I printed my homework and placed it in a folder in my bag. He picked up his wrinkled homework and shoved it in his bookbag sloppily.

"You going home now?" I asked.

"Do I have to?"

"No. Want another cookie?" I opened a little metal box on my desk and took another cookie out.

"Oh, dear. Why, I can't _possibly_ finish a whole cookie on my own! If _only_ there was someone to help me!"

I bit the cookie, but just as my teeth were half way through, he bit the other half, our lips touching slightly. I couldn't help but blush. I bit all the way and pulled back.

"That was inappropriate." I said, swallowing my half of the cookie.

"Don't act like you didn't love it."

I rolled my eyes.

"OK, OK, sorry. You're so uptight." he apologized/insulted.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Are."

"Not—Hey! You tricked me!"

"Why, I certainly did."

I smiled. Craig looked at his watch and acted as if he was late for something. He quickly grabbed his bookbag and cellphone. "Bye," he said. "Bye," I said back, hugging him.

The teachers all got sick (probably because they're all the same man/woman), so we had a substitute for about a month. Her name was . Her boobs hung all the way down to her waist. She had a picture of her mother, Diane Choksondik, who died about 6 years ago. She told us she was getting married soon.

"What's your new last name gonna be?" Eric Cartman asked.

"I'm going to be, Mrs. Eisuckbols!" she said, sounding proud, her hands on her hips.

Everyone burst out laughing except for Butters.

"I-I don't get it." he said.

Eric whispered something into his ear.

"That's..that's just disgusting!" Butters yelled, causing the class to laugh even more.

At least this teacher actually taught academics. They couldn't get 6 different substitutes, so she did the same thing the last teacher did: dressed up different for each class. For History, she taped her boobs up so she could look like a man. Eric said she was "halfway there" with her mustache and unibrow.

"And _you're_ halfway to detention!" she said, holding the detention slips up.

"Sorry." he said, giggling.

Believe it or not, I missed that other teacher- er, _those_ other _teachers._

I was watching_ Terrence and Philip: Asses of Fire_, when I heard my phone ringing. I ignored it. Five minutes later, it rings again. I ignore it. 20 minutes later, they call _again. _ I paused the movie and got up to see who was calling. The caller ID read, "**CARTMAN, LIANE"**.

I picked up the phone.

"Uh, hello?" I answered.

"Is this Ruby?" a familiar voice replied.

"Yes.. and you are...?"

"Eric."

"What the fuck do you want? How'd you get my house phone number?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, geez."

"So what the hell do you want?"

"Are you friends with Patty Nelson?"

"Uh, yeah she's coming over to do homework tomorrow. Why?"

"Uh, n-no reason."

"Mmmkay. Bye then."

"Wait."

"What."

"You wouldn't happen to have her n-number, would you?"

I smiled. "Actually, I do."

"Could you, uh..."

"555-4857."

"Bye." He hung up.

I immediately picked up my cellphone. I dialed Craig's number. _Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, I-" I paused. I heard something in the background.

"Huh?"

"Are you with someone?"

"No."

"Ok... So, I just found out that Eric Cartman still likes Patty Nelson."

"Really? How'd you find out?" That sound again.

"Uh, he just called me and asked for her number."  
>"You gave it to him?"<p>

"Yeah! I wanna see them get together! I just hope she doesn't bring him over here tomorrow when we're doing homework..."

"Yeah, that'd be fuckin' sick. I gotta go. Talk to you later?"

"K. Bye."

"Bye." I heard the sound again. It was a girl's voice.

"Who was that?" she asked him.

"Just one of my friends."

I heard them start making out, probably resuming what I had interrupted. He realized he hadn't hung up, and so he did.

Then, to top all this crazy shit off, I heard a knock at my door.


	5. Circles and Drunk Makeouts

**Two chapters written in one day. That's a record for me. [blows a party horn and confetti falls]**

**Enjoy my updates, children. Yet, I noticed, I forgot the dream in the last chapter! Darn. **

I walked into the school. Craig had texted me.

"shit! ovrslept. im driving." the text read.

I was alone. I was walking to my classroom when I fell into a trapdoor. I screamed as I fell down

this bottomless pit. I finally hit the bottom. Damn, it hurt! My legs wobbled as I picked up my bag. I was in the hallway again. Craig approached me. He was smiling. For some reason, what I'd heard on the phone was nowhere in my thoughts. He was finally in front of me, and he kissed me. He pulled back. He smirked and spun around. Sally Turner was passing by and he kissed her. My jaw dropped. Then he kissed Wendy. Then Rebecca, then Bebe, then Esther. I wiped my mouth with my sleep and held back tears as I walked to my classroom. I was stopped in the middle of the hallway by the principal. Her wrinkled face looked horrible as she stared at me angrily.

"H-hi Principal Victoria."

She handed me a report card. There were Fs on every subject.

"No! I got, like, perfect grades! This is a mistake!"

"No it's not. We know what you did. We failed you for that. You're a bad child!"

That was when I broke down in tears. My hands covered my eyes and I sobbed uncontrollably.

Was what I did really that bad?

I groaned and walked to the door. I opened it. Cartman was standing there. His hair was messy.

"What the fuck, dude?"

"I can't call her."

"What?"

"I can't call her." He walked right in and sat down.

"Why not?"

"I dunno... I just... can't. I'm too nervous."

"If you really like her, you can't just be nervous! You have to let her know how you feel."

"You and Craig don't do that."

"What?"

"You guys just won't admit that you love each other and fuck already."

"Fuck you! I can easily kick you out without helping you."

"No, no, no, please help me. _Please_."

"OK. Pick up the phone."

He picked up the phone.

"Dial her number."

He dialed the number.

"Wait for her to pick up, and say, 'hi wanna fuck?'"

He growled.

"Just kidding, just kidding. Say 'hi do you wanna come over to study?' Simple shit."

He nodded and I heard her loud, high pitched voice say "Hello? Who's this?"

"This is, uh, Eric..Cartman."

"Oh. Hi, Eric!"

"Hey. Do you wanna..uh, come over to my house to s-study?"

"Sure! I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye!"

"Bye."

They both hung up.

"Was that so hard?" I asked.

"Actually, no. She seemed pretty excited."

"Well, you better hurry up, fatty. She said 10 minutes."

"Oh, shit! Bye.. Thanks."

"Did you just say... 'thanks'?"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh about it later." He ran out the door.

I slumped down on my sofa. Even Cartman was happy right now. I felt miserable. Did I have to admit what I did in the Canada school?

Craig sat next to me on the bus, but I ignored him. He seemed to get the message, so he didn't talk to me. When we walked into the school. "So. Who's your girlfriend?" I asked. "What girlfriend?" he asked quickly. "I heard you doin' it with some girl on the phone. Who was it?" I just wanted to know! Don't get the wrong idea. "It was, uh..." "TELL ME, BITCH!" "It was Wendy." "WENDY? My brother's _girlfriend_?" "Yeah, man. They're not _really_ dating... They're kinda on and off." "That's my _brother's_ _girlfriend_! You're such a dick..." "Oh, come on." I walked to class. Why was I so upset? I didn't give a rat's ass about my brother,

I was supposed to have P.E today, but instead, I had health. "Alright, kids. The first thing you need to know is stress." the teacher was so fucking annoying. "To rid stress, we have to get rid of our biggest secrets." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "We'll do it in a circle. Get in a circle. I said circle, not oval!" We got in a circle. Craig stood next to me. "We'll start at Wendy, then go clockwise." Luckily, Wendy was to Craig's left, so I would be way at the end. "Uh.. ok, uh... Me and my boyfriend are cheating on each other with people that are also cheating on people that are also cheating." "!" The whole class chorused. Everyone went on. Eric said "Ikindoflikesomone." There was no rule for specifying. When it finally came to me, I froze. There was a block of ice in my throat and I just couldn't tell all these people what I did. Not even Craig. He's a man whore. I ran to the bathroom and tried my hardest to throw up all of our memories.

I was in my room with Patty and we were putting all of our homework away. "Bye, Ruby." she said. "Bye. See you tomorrow." She left and my friendly smile immediately turned into sobs. I remembered what happened in school. I couldn't tell them what I did. I remembered the day I caught Craig smoking weed. I remembered the tears I let hit the floor for him. I remembered the quiet moans and giggles I heard over the phone. What I did ruined me. I wished I could tell someone, but I _had_ no one. I had nothing to do but wait for Craig to apologi- My phone rang. I sat up and picked it up off of my desk. It was Craig. I took a deep breath and answered the phone. "H-hello?" Damn, I stuttered. "Ruby?" Craig sounded either really stoned or like he was just crying. "Yeah. What do you want?" "I wanted to apologize. I never liked Wendy." I was shocked. "Then why'd you hook up with her?" I said, trying not to sound sympathetic. "Because you don't like me. I'm not gonna be chasing after one girl when there's so many that find me super attractive." 'That's the problem he was talking about.' "Ruby? You there?" "Y..yeah..." "OK... " Stan barged in my room. "Hey, do you have an extra toothbrush?" he asked. "I gotta go. Bye" I hung up the phone and tackled Stan. "GIMME A TOOTHBRUSH!" he yelled as he fell to the floor. "Say please!" I demanded. "NEVER! GIMME A TOOTHBRUSH! WHERE ARE THEY?" I stood up and fixed my hair. I opened a drawer and pulled out a blue toothbrush. I held out my free hand to Stan to help him up, then handed him the toothbrush. "What do you need a toothbrush for?" "I left mine in Wendy's house." He winked and I made a fake vomit sound. "It's 4 in the afternoon...Why are you brushing now anyway?" "My mouth has to be as clean as possible when Wendy's tongue is in it." I pushed him out of my room. What Craig said was stuck in my mind.

Saturday was Craig's birthday. I went to his birthday party. His parents were on vacation because they didn't want to see him when he was drunk. The party was huge. There was five beer kegs, at least 50 100 packs of cups, and almost 50 bags of cheesy poofs. Butters brought about 200 cheeseburgers. There was a little more than a hundred people at the party. Once everyone was there and dancing and the lights were off, I got on my knees and drank the beer right from the keg. I knew it was wrong, but I felt horrible all morning. After I drank near half the keg, I started feeling dizzy. I found Craig playing beer pong. 'What a jackass.' I fell onto his lap. I sat there casually with my arm over his shoulder. He won 3 times in a row. The other people playing, (Kenny, Kyle, and Eric,) figured he was cheating, so they quit. He stood up, so I did too. I left my arm on his shoulder. He had a bottle of whiskey in his back pocket and I pulled it out. I opened the bottle and forced him to share the bottle with me. It didn't seem to buzz him enough. I figured I could take a little more beer, just to make him do what I did, so I drank more straight from the keg. He smiled and I pulled him down. He drank the beer and we stood up together. Now, none of us were balanced enough to support the other. He walked dizzily through the crowds and sat on the couch. From there, it was a little fuzzy, but I'm pretty sure we ended up making out. I was sitting on his lap and we kissed until the buzz started to go away. I got a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen for us to share, along with about 10 glow bracelets. I let him start the bottle this time, and I snapped all the bracelets. I put 2 on each of my wrists and 3 on each of his wrists. When we both finished the bottle, he kissed me again. It felt meaningless, but it was fun. In the slight light of the bracelets, I could she my light pink lipgloss all over his mouth, face, and neck. I felt something in my stomache. I pulled away from him and stumbled over to the bathroom. I held my head over the toilet and puked. Damn, I swear that puke was flashing neon colors. I walked back to the keg and rinsed my mouth with a cup of beer and when I was about to sit on Craig's lap again, everything went black.

I opened the box and there was a beautiful necklaace inside. "Oh my god!" I said,"Thanks, mom." "Do you like it?" my mom asked. "Nooo, I haate it." I said, sarastically. "Oh. Then I'll take it back." She snatched the pearl necklace out of my hands and put it back in the box. She stomped out the front door and got in the car. "I was being sarcastic!" I yelled. 'Did I not make it obvious enough?'

**Pretty long one, huh? The part with Craig's party was shocking... At one point each part of it went into one paragraph because something weird happened. I wouldn't want to have to delay the chapter. Two chapters in one day because Chapter 4 was supposed to be up yesterday.. Reviews will be treated as a purple bunny.**


End file.
